Trials in love
by drade666
Summary: This is part 2 in a colaboration with my stepsis the first story was called Trials: /s/9247157/1/Trials


_**Trials in love**_

Drade arrived only a short time after Teresa called her with desperation in her voice, pleading for her to help with Sam's condition. Drade walked through the large bunker till she found Teresa but was a little disheartened by the way the young mother looked at her in utter despair.

"What's wrong?" Drade asked Teresa as she stopped in front of her

"It's the trials Drade…they're draining him…" Teresa said as she began to explain what was going on only to have Drade raise a hand to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" Drade asked dipping her head slightly with closed eyes before quirking an eyebrow with her raised hand.

"You know…. the trials he's been doing…now he's really sick," Teresa explained furrowing her brow in confusion now as to why Drade wasn't getting it.

"You're joking! They did the trials, after I…" Drade gritted out through clenched teeth as she turned slightly from Teresa, fuming with cusses under her breath as she suddenly shot a blast of dark energy through 10 brick walls behind her in utter frustration. Drade turned back towards Teresa after having vented a little anger but was still highly upset as a tiny voice echoed from behind her through the holes in the walls behind her.

"Mommy?" Little melody's voice quivered with fear as she peered through the holes back at her mother.

"My baby!" Teresa shouted as she hiked through the holes to her child then scooped her in to her arms.

"Okay what the heck is wrong with you?" Teresa asked coming back to stand with Drade after cradling Melody in her arms.

"I told them, NO! I forbid them from doing the trials but they still managed to go right ahead and screw it all up!" Drade shouted as she paced her black-heeled boots clicking faster and faster on the floor.

"What?" Teresa asked in confusion

"Yes, I forbid them from doing the trials but they just couldn't leave it be! Its Dean with the demon deal for Sam's soul all over again!" Drade shouted again

"Yeah believe me, I'm completely on your side this time" Teresa assured her as she bounced Melody in her arms.

"Wait, what?" Drade asked as she finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Teresa with deep seated confusion on her face at the comment.

"Yeah he was dumb in fact I didn't even find out till earlier today," Teresa explained

"Wait, where's Sam now?" Drade finally asked as she put everything together.

"Laying down to rest" Teresa answered

"What trial is he on?" Drade asked as concern mounted in her voice

"I think Dean said they had just finished the second one" Teresa explained still thoroughly confused.

"We need to go to Sam now!" Drade said with urgency in her voice

"Why? He'll be up later," Teresa said as she followed Drade who was already sprinting down the hall to Sam's room.

"No he won't" Drade stated bluntly with grave urgency in her voice now

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked with complete concern in her voice now

"The trials suck the life from you and even after they're completed they keep draining you until there's nothing left, most don't make it past the second" Drade explained as the hurried towards Sam's room where he was currently resting. On the way the girls bumped into Dean who smiled happily when he saw Drade for the first time in weeks.

"Hey Drade, it's been weeks!" Dean said as he smiled happily at her

"Dean, take Melody!" Teresa shouted as she shoved Melody into Dean's hands

"Why?" Dean asked as he held Melody in confusion as both women continued walking down the hallway. Drade entered Sam's room walking straight over to the side of his bed, as Teresa's eyes grew wide at the state Sam was now in. Sam was sweating profusely with his cheeks flushed red from a high fever as he thrashed in bed from how uncomfortable he was now. Drade placed a hand on Sam's forehead only to pull away swiftly when she felt the heat radiating off of him from the at least 110 fever he was running. Drade conjured up a cool cloth to start patting down Sam's face as she tried to get his fever under control but in addition to that Sam looked very pale, fragile. After a few minutes Sam was relaxing a little more as his fever subsided slightly allowing Drade time to finally talk with Teresa.

"Can you heal him?" Teresa asked Drade with sadness welling up in her eyes

"No" Drade replied simply

"What? So he's going to die?" Teresa asked

"No, it just means I'll have to speed up my ritual and complete it in the next couple of days instead of weeks" Drade stated

"What ritual? Is that why Dean said he hadn't seen you in weeks?" Teresa asked curiously

"Well I have a way to stop this whole damn thing, actually that reminds me I was about to drop by anyway to get something" Drade said as a look crossed her face kind of like a light bulb just went off in her head as a reminder.

"What? What's the ritual?" Teresa asked as Drade reached down to pull out a blade from her boot.

"I'll explain later for now I need his blood" Drade explained briefly as she approached Sam but Teresa stepped in between them.

"No, not until you explain what's going on" Teresa explained standing her ground

"Just move, I'll explain…" Drade didn't get a chance to finish as Teresa cut her off mid sentence.

"No! Now!" Teresa shouted

"Your not going to like it" Drade assured her as the frustration grew towards the young huntress.

"What are you…? NO!" Teresa suddenly shouted as she put 2 and 2 together

"Yes, it's the only way!" Drade shouted back

"Your not bringing Lucifer back!" Teresa shouted again

"If you want to save Sam's life this is how we do it!" Drade shouted back as she pushed Teresa to the side then gently cut Sam's arm to draw blood. Teresa was unimpressed as Drade gathered the blood then left to finish the ritual to open a door into the cage to help draw Lucifer out of the cage. Teresa picked Melody up from Dean on the way to watch Drade finish the ritual; she cast a pentagram, mixed the ingredients then lit some candles to start chanting what sounded like ancient Latin. The light from the candles began to grow until it was blinding causing Teresa to shield both Melody's and her own eyes from the light. When Teresa was able to see again she was a little surprised to see what looked like a ball of feathers in the center of the pentagram but she swiftly recognized the colors of the feathers after all there was no mistaking those gorgeous sunburst feathers. Lucifer rose from the pentagram unfurling his wings till they rested behind him in perfect arcs as he slid his hands in to his jeans pockets he opened his eyes to reveal that startling blue they always were…he was back.

"Lucifer" Teresa whispered

"Lucifer!" Drade said happily as she walked up to him giving him a huge hug as he hugged her back in greeting.

"I'm truly grateful for this Drade" Lucifer said with a warm smile on his face

"It was my pleasure" Drade assured him

"Hello young one, I remember you" Lucifer said as he turned his attention to Teresa

"Great" Teresa said sarcastically as she pulled Melody closer to her then stepped back

"But she's new" Lucifer stated as he was suddenly too close, too quick with his fingers wiggling over top of Melody as he smiled at her warmly.

"Stay away from her" Teresa stated as she pulled back from him

"So the moose reproduced," Lucifer stated with a smirk

"Can you help Sam or not?" Teresa asked trying to move this along as annoyance built in her voice.

"Absolutely, speaking of which where is my vessel?" Lucifer asked as he turned back to Drade.

"Don't you ever refer to him like that!" Teresa barked at Lucifer who simply pulled a smug smile.

"He's resting in his room and the one you're looking for is Crowley by the way," Drade informed him.

"What does Crowley have to do with Sam's recovery?" Teresa asked confused not to mention a little annoyed.

"Simple my dear, I kill him then I reclaim hell finally I retrieve Sam's soul fragments to bring back here" Lucifer explained smoothly as he got a little too close for Teresa's comfort.

"You better get moving" Drade suggested

"You're right, give me a few hours" Lucifer stated then grinned before he beat his wings taking off.

Teresa returned to Sam's room with Melody in hand as Teresa watched Sam sleep she kissed the top of Melody's head then placed her next to Sam. Melody crawled up to Sam's arm to wrap her hands around it then squeeze before nuzzling into him then looking up at his face before turning back to Teresa.

"Daddy going to be okay?" Melody asked in a tiny voice as sorrow filled her little face.

"Yeah, sweetie, daddy will be just fine" Teresa said as her voice cracked a little while her hand gently caressed her daughter's hair. It took longer then expected for Lucifer to return but about 24 hours later Lucifer did return with Sam's soul fragments in a small bottle around his neck. After Lucifer placed Sam's soul back into his body Drade began to talk to Lucifer about how his little escapade had gone.

"Did you kill Crowley?" Drade asked

"No, the little weasel managed to get away before I had the chance but I will get a hold of him sooner or later but hell is mine once more" Lucifer stated plainly

Teresa and Melody waited patiently as Sam recovered over the next few days but little change happened until one day. Melody was sleeping next to Sam as Teresa watched over both of them and he began to stir a little. Teresa made sure Melody was safely on the bed before getting up to go get Drade to look Sam over just to assure her he was doing alright still, Teresa approached Drade's room, knocking on the door but when no answer came she opted to enter the room but as soon as she did she regretted it.

"Drade I need you too…" Teresa trailed off as she saw Drade straddling Lucifer with the sheets of the bed barely covering their wastes but there was nothing left to the imagination as to what they were doing. Teresa simply turned back around, closing the door behind her as she left them to finish what they were doing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone nope so hard in my life" Drade stated as she looked back down at Lucifer earning her a laugh from him.

About 20 minutes later Lucifer and Drade walked out of her room but Drade didn't bother putting her shirt on right away. On her way down the hall Dean passed her and Lucifer having found out that Lucifer was back it wasn't a surprise to see him but he was surprised to see Drade half naked with her red hair covering her breasts as she began to slide her top on and Lucifer was doing up his jeans still. Dean stopped for a moment then turned to watch them walk down the hallway in confusion/ horror before continuing onwards not even wanting to know what had just transpired between the two. Drade walked into the room where Sam was still unconscious as she slid her shirt down over her finally Lucifer stood behind her as she talked to Teresa about Sam.

"I just wanted you to make sure he was okay," Teresa said rolling her eyes slightly she was used to Drade's antics by now so she didn't even bother to bring up what she'd witnessed.

"Okay no problem" Drade stated with a smirk as she flipped her crimson hair out of the shirt. Lucifer ungracefully adjusted himself as he stood behind Drade making Teresa make a disgusted face at him considering her daughter was right there in the room. Lucifer simply shrugged then leaned against the nearest wall for support while Drade looked Sam over.

"I think it's time," Drade stated as she looked at Lucifer who nodded back

"Time for what?" Teresa asked in confusion

"Simple Sam has his soul back in one piece but now it needs to be healed" Drade stated as she nodded towards Lucifer.

"No, he is not touching Sam!" Teresa shouted

"This is not a debate Teresa, Sam's soul is damaged and I can't heal a soul but Lucifer can," Drade stated firmly Teresa was not impressed but she once again had little choice in the matter so she scooped up Melody who protested to being taken from her dad again. Teresa took Melody to the room next door that she'd claimed for herself and Melody then set the baby in her playpen when she returned the first thing she walked in on was Drade kissing Lucifer.

"Really!" Teresa shouted in annoyance

"Relax, its part of the ritual," Drade said as she pulled from Lucifer's lips a small trail of purple aura trailing from her lips.

"Oh yeah how?" Teresa asked incredulously

"I had to give a little bit of my energy to Lucifer so he could heal Sam's soul" Drade explained then walked over to join Teresa who lowered her gaze.

"Oh, I see" Teresa said

"Stay here" Drade, stated it was a clear order with no choice attached in any form or way

Lucifer concentrated for a second then laid a hand flat on Sam's chest before pressing inwards. The scream that ripped from Sam was immediately startling to Teresa as she lunged forward but was stopped by Drade's hands on her arms firmly holding her back even as she thrashed and screamed to get to Sam. Lucifer finished the job as quickly as he could but it still seemed like hours to Teresa as she watched Sam's agony but as soon as Lucifer finished he with drew his hand then swayed a little. Drade shoved Teresa to the side as she took off to catch Lucifer before he hit the ground from exhaustion after using so much grace to put Sam's soul back together. Teresa ran to Sam's side to check on him but he was still unconscious making her fear the worst as she looked up to see Drade setting Lucifer down on the couch in the room she glared at him.

"If you killed him I swear…" Teresa began as Drade cut her off

"Relax, he'll be fine" Drade stated as she tended to Lucifer who coughed up some blood from his ordeal. Teresa sighed after a couple of minutes of trying to relax then went to retrieve little Melody in hopes she'd be able to maybe help with Sam's recovery somehow. Melody crawled up to sit on her dad's chest then started poking at Sam's cheeks with her little baby fingers.

"Daddy, Daddy wakes up!" Melody demanded in her little voice that sounded almost frustrated at him.

"Mel…Melody" Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"Sam!" Teresa cried out happily shocked

"Daddy!" Melody said happily then hugged Sam as far as she could around his neck

Sam's hands came up to wrap around his daughter then looked at his wife with a weak smile. Teresa smiled happily as she ran a hand through his long hair then with tears streaming down her face she looked back at Lucifer who was sitting on the edge of the couch with his forearms resting on his knees while his head drooped in complete exhaustion. Drade was sitting rubbing a hand over Lucifer's shoulders trying to help him relax when Teresa walked over to him then knelt in front of Lucifer surprising both him and Drade when she flung her arms around him in a hug then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Teresa sobbed then pulled away

"Your welcome" Lucifer said a little breathy from exhaustion but the smile on his face told her he was sincere.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked in alarm as he tried to sit up but luckily with Melody sitting on his chest he couldn't get too far as Teresa ran over to stop him.

"Sam it's alright Lucifer saved you!" Teresa told him as she kept him down

"But…" Sam tried to argue but he winced a little instead

"Drade brought Lucifer out of the cage then he helped put you back together" Teresa explained further as she held Sam's shoulder gently while running a hand through his long hair.

"Oh" Sam said as Melody curled into his chest happy that her daddy was back with her

"Your welcome" Lucifer whispered weakly from the couch as Drade kept an eye on him

"Thanks…I guess" Sam responded still a little unsure about all this but it was clear he'd saved him so no complaints. The trials were over but what was next after all they hadn't closed the gates to hell, they hadn't killed Crowley yet and Kevin was still MIA but Drade simply told them one problem at a time.


End file.
